


Aaaaand kiss!

by AwayLaughing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: Sleepy morning kisses. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Aaaaand kiss!

Logically, Neji was aware that dark circles and rumpled scrubs weren’t considered attractive, but he still took one look at Shikamaru in the morning light, listing against the counter and barely holding onto a glass of water and thought he looked as good as ever.

“What made your shift run over?” he asked, rather than anything that gave away how stupid _gone_ he was. 

“Dumbasses,” Shikamaru said into his cup. “Wanted to see what happened you triggered an expired lightning tag.”

“Ah,” Neji gently coaxed Shikamaru into leaning more on him than the counter, with the full intention to manoeuvring him into bed before he passed out onto the stove. Shikamaru seemed to have other ideas, nearly collapsing entirely into his side, like a boneless bag of boyfriend. “You’re aware you’re not that light, yes?” Neji asked him, taking the cup from his hands and putting it safely on the counter, pressing a kiss to his temple to soften the words.

“Hng,” Shikamaru said.

“Can you walk?” Neji asked, amused more than concerned. Shikamaru wasn’t _that_ good an actor.

“No,” Shikamaru said.

“Good,” Neji said and pushed him upright. There was a brief moment of resistance, but he managed to convince Shikamaru to support his own weight.

“You’re mean,” he said.

“You're tired,” Neji said, “go to bed. It’s only about 25 steps from here to there.”

“Ugh,” Shikamaru said, clearly channelling his sense of injustice into the one sound. Still he stopped briefly to pressed a kiss to Neji’s chin. Whether he was too lazy to tilt his head up an inch more, or too tired, it was hard to say. “Have a good day.”

“I’ll come wake you up for a late lunch,” Neji promised.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Shikamaru called from around the corner into their hall.


End file.
